Shiny Snow
by sallywally18
Summary: Bella meets a mysterious boy on top of the mountain. They instantly connect but how does she know he really is interested? Will they ever see each other again? All human! Usual pairings. Lots of Lemons!Rated M for things! R
1. Klutz!

**Okay I didn't like my first story it was really confusing so a new one came to mind! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight, and I will never. *tear* *tear***

I am 19 years old, going to college moving out and starting my new life. My name is Bella swan currently I'm living in Forks, Washington with my mom Renee and her boyfriend Phil. Phil a real nice guy, he's smart, he makes my mom happy and he can support us. He's a builder in Seattle, and he owns his own company. He makes a lot of money so we are building a really nice house in Seattle, so we can be closer to his office. Renee doesn't work but she is planning on opening a bar in Seattle and she wants me to work in it. Its been really hard on her since grandma Marie died. I've heard her crying in the middle of the night when she think I'm sleeping. Its really hard on me too, I'm so sad that I lost her, she was so sweet even with her flaws.

Right now is July and I'm getting ready to head of to new York to check out my college. It's a very good college and I'm hoping to go far with it. I want to become a journalist for the new York times. It has always been my school and now its finally coming true. I was leaving in a month to get settled in.

"Bella? Can you come down here?" Renee shouted. I walked down the stairs and I saw her. She had this huge grin on her face, but her eyes seemed to be a little nervous.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked a little panicky.

"Sweaty, know how much you don't want to do this, and I also know how hard this is going to be but, WE ARE GOING SKIING!! " she shrieked, as if she was waiting for me to blow up. I knew what that meant, it meant that in the near future I was going to end up in a full body cast.

_1 week later_

"I hate you for this mom. I mean seriously why couldn't we just go to a show or something, why did we have to go skiing? Do you want me to end up in a full body cast?" I complained frantically.

"Stop worrying Bella, you'll be fine." she replied annoyed. I shut up, and followed her up to our room. We were staying at the Hilton and it was very nice. We got a 2 bedroom suit since Phil was with us too. I walked inside and gasped. It was so beautiful, the mountains were tinted blue and white, it looked absolutely peaceful. And the room. It had thick, rich, white carpet on it. It was so soft I could have slept on it. And the bedrooms, OMG I was in heaven. I sat down on the bed and I swear I thought I was lying on a cloud. It was so soft and comfy. But my fantasy was ruined.

"Bella, get dressed we're leaving as soon as your done!" Renee called. And so the torture begins.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me, Phil and Renee got our skies and boots and headed toward the mountain.

"Now Bella, I know you are probably going to hate me for this now but, trust me you'll be thankful later. We are going on that mountain over there." Phil said and pointed toward something behind me. I looked over my shoulder and I swear I almost had a stroke. I mean I've been skiing before but, the fact that a sprained my ankle on the bunny slope isn't a very good thing. So now they tell me I have to go on this? This monster?I cant even see the top.

"No! No! NO! I am NOT going on that!!!! You cant make me!" I shrieked frantically, turning around to run away but, I forgot I had my skies on so I fell.

So 15 minutes later I'm standing on top of the mountain getting nauseous. My mom threatened that she wouldn't let me go off on my own in NY if I didn't go on the mountain. So here I am facing my doom.

Some jerk pushed me and I started sliding down the hill. OH NO!!!I am going so fast, I have no idea how to stop and I do the only thing I know how to do I turn of to the side. Wrong move I start going out of control and I'm heading toward a guy with a snowboard. Since his back is towards me he can't see me.

"WATCH OUT!" I screamed at the guy. At the last minute he turned around confused. But, it was already to late, I closed my eyes and felt the impact when I hit the guy.

I was in so much pain. My legs aced and I couldn't feel my arms but, I knew they at least weren't broken. Just then I realized that I wasn't lying on snow, no I was lying on something hard but also soft at the same time. I slowly opened my eyes to be met by huge green pools. I opened then all the way and blinked, just then I realized that I was laying on top of someone. I looked at the green again and realized that they were someones eyes, they were so hypnotic, I could have stared into them forever. But, then what just happened came crashing to my mind and I sat up.

"OMG! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. Are you hurt? Did I hurt you badly? Ohh god I hate Renee for this. I told her it was a bad idea. Say something!" I babbled. Then I looked at the owner of the green eyes and I was stunned into silence. I couldn't move I could only stare. He was so handsome, he had a straight nose but a straight jaw line and amazing looking lips. They were so full and they looked so soft, I just wanted to press mine against them to see if they would taste as good. Then I looked in his eyes and I forgot my name.

"No, its okay. Its my fault really. I should have paid more attention and helped you stop. I'm terribly sorry I was trying to fix my Ipod and I could hear you" he said. His voice was like honey and velvets. God, how I wanted to know how my name would sound coming out of those amazing lips.

"Oh, I'm Edward by the way." He held out his had and smiled a crooked smile. I swear I couldn't breath.

"I'm Bella, and I'm really sorry." I replied.

**Okay that's the first chapter. How do you guys like it? Tell me what I can fix. Thanx!!**

**Love Sally!**


	2. Sorry!

**Here's the second chapter!!!! Hope you guys like it. I'm gonna post some pics of Stowe on my profile. It was awesome and truth be told I actually did almost kill a guy cause I'm a total klutz. By the way there a lemon here, sorta. ENJOY!!!!**

**Disclaimer: ****God people are so annoying! I know I don't own twilight so do you have to rub it in my face?**

"_Oh, I'm Edward by the way." He held out his had and smiled a crooked smile. I swear I couldn't breath._

"_I'm Bella, and I'm really sorry." I replied. _He had an amused look on his face like something was funny, and it greatly confused me.

"Is something funny?" I asked. The amused look still remained in his eyes.

"Yes actually, you. You are the only person I've met that apologized this much. So for the last time, it's my fault really." he smiled that crooked smile again and took my breath away.

"W-what?" I stuttered as he held my gaze with his intense green eyes. I swear they seemed endless and they were beautiful.

"Stop apologizing" he chuckled. Just then, I realized our position. I was sitting on top of him. I looked down and noticed were exactly I was sitting. He seemed to sense my stair and followed my gaze. Suddenly I felt something hard against my core.

"Umm, so I'm going to get up and you might wanna watch out so I don't fall and bury you in the snow. He chuckled and held my gaze again. There was some emotion in his eyes but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Yea, we should get up I guess." he said. I tried to get up but ended up falling in the same spot again.

"Omg, I'm so sorr…" I started and trailed off as I noticed Edwards head bent back in the snow with his eyes closed.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked a little panicky and tried to get up again but fell down again. What surprised me the most was that it got even harder under me and Edward let out a small groan.

"Edward? Edward, you okay? Edward your scaring me answer me!" I started shaking him but, only ended up shaking myself. He groaned again. God, what's happening to him? Why won't the answer me? Just then it hit me. The hardness… the groan… ohh god…I realized I was straddling him and when I shook him instead I was rubbing on him. And then I realized something else my panties were absolutely soaked.

"Ohh God! I'm so sorry. Let me get of…" I started but trailed off as I felt his hand on my hips. What is he doing? I have to get off of him, this must be so uncomfortable and so embarrassing. My cheeks flushed a rosy pink but, then turned scarlet when he started to move me. I let a small groan escape my lips. Although that seemed to snap him out of it.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I barely know you and this. Its so inappropriate. I'm an stupid jackass. I mean I know nothing but your na…" I cut him off by pressing my lips gently to his.

**So what do u think? Sorry, if it's a bit to fast but its my first story so its okay I guess. I'm going to write the next chapter in Edward pov. So yep that's about it. Oh and I posted some pics of Stowe and the trials and the hotel I stayed it. It was really pretty although I almost broke my neck(multiple times). Ill try to update really soon. Thanx!! R&R!**

**Love Sally!**


	3. Vacation

**Sorry I haven't updated. Its just that my mom had a fever and I had to do practically everything. And she still complained. Okay well here is the 3****rd**** chapter!!!! Hope you guys like it! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: ****Who ever want to be Bella raise your hands!! Still don't own it. **

EPov

Here's another boring at the office. God I hate this job. I mean I'm very thankful for Phil, without this job I wouldn't have been able to buy my dream car. Aston Martin Vanquish, in my eyes the most beautiful car ever made. It's so fast and so smooth, you barely feel the speed its like driving on silk. Sometimes I wish I could even marry it. God what am I thinking it's just a car. However, the first time I saw the car was a year ago and I instantly fell in love with it. I went to my dad and asked him if I could get it. He said that he would get it if I paid for half of it. I mean it's not as if I don't like work it's just that I never had to work. My dad Carlisle is a famous brain surgeon, he makes millions every year. Therefore, I was confused when he told me I had to work. As long as I could remember I wanted to be a doctor, I always looked up to my dad as my role model. He was my hero and when I grew up, I wanted to be my son's hero. My mom Esme, is an amazing woman she is an interior designer, she has her own company and makes a lot of money like my dad. This is why we have a 3-story mansion. I also have a brother and a sister. Alice and Emmet. Alice is 19, which makes her a year younger then me, and Emmet is 21. Currently we are all attending a college in New York. It's a very good college but it's also very expensive but that's not really problem for us. Still here, I am in a construction office bored out of my mind.

Phil is a great friend of Carlisle's. They were roommates in college and kept in touch afterward to. Phil was Carlisle's best man and vise versa. Phil has a wife names Renee and has a stepdaughter too but, I never knew her name.

"Edward, Phil wants to see you in his office." Angela called into my office. Angela was a very nice woman. She was shy and quiet, but once you got to know her, she was great. She helped me so much when I first got here; she would help me after work and on weekend study the job better so I could pay off my car faster. Since Carlisle said, I could stop working here as soon as a paid off my car, but if I wanted to stay, I was more then welcome. I got up and went into Phil's office, since it was next to mine I didn't have to go far.

"Hey Phil, you wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes. Well Renee wants to go on a vacation so I'm not gonna be here for the next week. And I thought that since you've been working hard I would give you time off too." He said with a smile.

"Really? That's great, thanks so much!" I said excitedly.

"Yea, now get out of here and see you Monday." He said. That when it hit me. Today was Friday, did he mean this Monday? As if he could read my mind he said. "No, not this Monday the one afterward."

"Thanks Phil, see you on Monday." I said with a smile and practically skipped out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------

I looked out my window at the breathtaking view and I couldn't help but grin. I got my ski boots and headed out to the mountain. The hotel was very nice and it was very close to the mountains, so I was there in mere minutes. I got on the list and in a minute or so, I was of. I turned on my Ipod and started going down the hill. It felt so amazing. The rush of the wind against my face. Just then, my fantasy was ruined. Barbie Girl started to play on my Ipod and I cursed silently. Alice. She will pay for this. I cut to the left and stopped by the edge of the forest so I wouldn't be in anyone's way while I changed the song. I started fumbling with my gloves trying to get them off so I could get my Ipod. Just then, I heard someone yell.

"WATCH OUT!" I turned around confused but, I was too late. A girl was coming straight at me with closed eyes. Then we collided. It didn't hurt so much since I worked out a lot, my muscles were hard. I lay there for a second until I noticed that someone was on top of me. I opened eyes and came across the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Since she fell, her hat and goggles came off so I had a good view of her face. She had dark mahogany hair. She had pale skin but not in an unhealthy way, in a beautiful creamy way. In addition, her hair made it even paler. She had a straight nose, which led to those lips. Those soft luscious lips that seemed to be calling me. God how I wanted to touch them, even with a finger. Just then, she opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times. Her eyes were deep and beautiful; I could have stared at them forever. Then realization came upon her and she sat up.

"OMG! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. Are you hurt? Did I hurt you badly? Ohh god I hate Renee for this. I told her it was a bad idea. Say something!" I was stunned by her voice. It was like bells. I wish she would continue talking but instead she stopped and looked into my eyes. I lost all coherent thoughts; I couldn't even remember my name.

"No, its okay. It's my fault really. I should have paid more attention and helped you stop. I'm terribly sorry I was trying to fix my Ipod and I could hear you" I said. God she was so beautiful, like an angel sent from above.

"Oh, I'm Edward by the way." I smiled and held out my hand.

"I'm Bella, and I'm really sorry." she replied. I couldn't help but, feel amused when she was apologized again.

"Is something funny?" She asked a little confused. I still couldn't help but stay amused at this angel.

"Yes actually, you. You are the only person I've met that apologized this much. So for the last time, it's my fault really." I said and smiled crookedly at her.

"W-what?" she stuttered out as if she was out of breath.

"Stop apologizing" I chuckled. Then something changed in her eyes and she looked down. I followed her gaze and just realized that my little friend was acting up(althought its not so little at all).

"Umm, so I'm going to get up and you might wanna watch out so I don't fall and bury you in the snow." she said slightly embarrassed and I chuckled. She was so different, I mean shouldn't I be embarrassed? I adored this angel and I barely knew her.

"Yea, we should get up I guess." I said. She tried to get up but, ended up falling again, but this time I couldn't help but throw my head back and close my eyes in satisfaction.

"Omg, I'm so sorr…" She started but trailed off. Hm, I wonder why?

"Edward, are you okay?" she asked again and, for some reason she sounded panicky. She tried to get up again but, ended up falling back down. I let out a small groan as the bulge in my pants got harder. God, does she even know what she's doing to me?

"Edward? Edward, you okay? Edward your scaring me answer me!" she started rubbing on me and I let out another groan. I swear I could feel something wet on the bulge of my pants.

"Ohh God! I'm so sorry. Let me get of…" what? She wanted to stop? No, no she can't. Without much knowledge, my hand went to her hip and started rubbing her against me. Her moan brought me back to reality. Oh god, I was just rubbing on a random stranger.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I barely know you and this. It's so inappropriate. I'm a stupid jackass. I mean I know nothing but your na…" I started to say apolitically but I found myself cut off by her soft, luscious lips.

**What will happen in the next chapter? Will they get to explore each other more, will they try something new or will the be abducted by aliens? We shall find out in the next chapter. R&R! Thanx! **

**Love Sally **


	4. Jimmy Choo's!

**Srry guys. I've been busy. Today's my mom's boyfriend's birthday and I had to get everything ready for it. I love the reviews u guys leave. Anyways hope you guys like this chapter. I'm gonna put the outfit pictures on my profile so check it out. ENJOY!!! **

**Disclaimer:**"OMG! I wrote Twilight!!" "No you didn't" "Well it was nice while it lasted"

BPov

As soon as our lips touched, the world seemed to stop. Nothing else mattered as he kissed me back. It didn't matter that we were in the middle of nowhere. It didn't matter that we were lying in the shiny snow. It didn't matter that I couldn't feel most of my body and it didn't matter that I only knew his name. The only thing that mattered was that I kissed him and he was kissing me back. He's tongue lightly touched my bottom lip and I parted my lips, giving him permission. Our tongues danced together in a fiery passion. My hands moved to his hat, removing it, and tangled in his hair. Oh god his hair. It was so soft, like silk. He slowly moved his hand to my waist and pulled me closer. I knew we had to break apart soon or we would both die of lack of oxygen. However, I continued without braking. Finally, at last the need to breath was unbearable so I broke the kiss. My eyes were still closed while I gasped for air. Just then, the realization hit me. I just made out with a complete stranger. However, the weird thing was that he didn't seem like a stranger. It seemed like I knew him all my life. I opened my eyes and found him starring at me. Oh, god what have a done, he probably didn't want and I was forcing myself on him.

"Bella" He said and I could tell what he was thinking. "Bella will you go on a date with me?" he asked softly but, I could tell he was still trying to catch him breath.

"What?" I asked confused. Wait, did he just ask me out? No, it can't be. Someone as gorgeous as him would never ask someone as plain as me out. I mean I was nothing special, boring brown eyes, boring brown hair, pale skin and a klutz. Why would anyone like me? However, more importantly why would someone like him like me?

"Will you go on a date with me? I mean don't feel pressured or anything but, I really like you and I want to get to know you." He answered with a very serene look in his eyes. I got captured in his intense gaze and my mouth formed a mind of its own.

"Sure, I'd love to." I told him with a smile. A huge grin broke out on his face.

"Really?" he asked. Psh, like I would say no to this god.

"Really" I replied with a very goofy grin on my face. I could feel my cheeks starting to hurt from smiling so huge but, I doubt I could wipe the grin off.

"Bella, can I have your number? I mean so I can pick you up for our date tonight. Or so I could just hear your voice." He asked with a tint of hope in his eyes.

"Sure it's…" I told him my number and where I was staying and it turned out his room was just down the hall from me.

"Bye Bella, I'll see you at seven." He smiled and started to lean in. Just then, I got an idea.

"Nah ah. You don't get anymore." I said trying to hide a smile at his shocked expression. I got off of him as fast as I could and started to ski towards the bottom of the mountain without any more accidents. I got in the gondola and checked the clock. Oh god, it's almost six and I only have an hour to get ready. I started sprinting towards my room. Bad move. I hit someone who looked so tine I thought I might have killed them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you alright sweaty?" I looked at her face and instead of the 10 year old, I was expecting I found a very pretty girl who looked to be about my age. She had a pixie like face with a tiny body that was thin to the extremes. She had short dark brown hair that pointed out in every direction and hazel eyes. She was also a good foot shorter than me but, since she had on heels, she looked a bit taller.

"No it's alright. It was my fault too; I was daydreaming about this boy I just saw. God, he was gorgeous. I think I even drooled." She babbled.

"Hey don't worry, I just knocked over a stranger while skiing and then kissed him. So don't worry. I've got the same problem. Sort of." I said to her with a smile.

"Thanks, you're really nice. Oh, I'm Alice by the way. What's your name?" she said while bouncing around.

"I'm Bella. I'm really sorry Alice but, I have to go get ready."

"Oh, for what? I don't mean to pry or anything. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, no it's okay. I have to get ready for a date. Remember the guy I told you about? Well he asked me out and he is going to be here at seven so I really have to hurry."

"OMG! That's so cute! Please Bella please let me help you get ready. Please! PLEASE!!" she said with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Alice, I live in that room right there, so let's hurry." We went in my room and Alice ran straight to my closet. She started going through it saying stuff like "Ew" "God, don't people have eyes?" "Oh, this is cute" and so on. At the end, she ended up picking a long sleeve shirt from Lucky with a low neckline and flowers on the shoulders with black skinny jeans.

"Bella, did you bring any shoes except for sneakers and snow boots?" she asked frantically like the world depended on it.

"Um no, why?" of god please don't let her make me ware high heels.

"Cause you need some heels with this outfit. Oh, I have an idea. You go shower really quick and I'll go get the shoes." She said and ran out of the room. I just stood there frozen until my eye caught the clock. Oh, crap, its 6:20. I ran into the shower and stripped my clothes. I stepped into the water and relaxed instantly. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I took my freesia body wash and layered my body with it. I rinsed off and put my towel around me. I got out and found Alice bouncing on my bed from excitement. However, then the 3inch heels caught my eye and I started to hyperventilate.

"Alice, please tell me I don't have to wear those shoes." I said pleadingly. I man they were gorgeous. They were black Jimmy Choo boots. However, when you are Bella Swan you don't wear high heels.

"Of course silly. They would match perfectly. In addition, they are just so hot. She answered like it was the most obvious thing n the world.

"Alice, I can't wear those shoes." I said a little desperately.

"Nonsense, you can and you will." With a defeated sigh, I put on my outfit and the shoes.

"Okay, sit by the mirror, I'll be right there to do your hair and makeup." I went and sat in front of the mirror. I looked at the clock and it said it was 6:40. Alice came over and straightened my hair in about 15 minutes. She pinned p my bangs and started on my makeup. She put on light blue eye shadow with black eyeliner and mascara. She put on clear lip-gloss but, no blush since I can do that naturally.

"Okay go take a look and tell me what you think." She said while hopping around like a bunny. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I looked so different, my hair was shiny, and the eye shadow made my boring eyes look more interesting and my lips glistened in the light. Just then, I heard a knock on the door and Alice sprinted to get it. Which I find totally unfair, I can't even walk in heels while she can run in them. I heard her open the door as I grabbed my purse.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Alice ask a bit confused.

**Ohh cliffy!! Is it Edward or not? Tell me in ur reviews!!! Srry it took me such a while but I had to take the state tests and stuff and I didn't have time to write. I already started writing the fifth chapter so it's either gonna be up tomorrow night or the next night. Depends on how much time I have. Ohh and the next chapter is gonna be in Alice's Pov. In addition, I put up the pics!!! R&R! **

**Love Sally!**


	5. SORRY! AN

**I'm really sorry guys. But since im such a klutz I sprained my wrist while playing tennis. Its my left 1 so I can still write but its really difficult to type with only one hand so I wont be able to update for the next 2 weeks. The doctor said its not really serious but I hate to keep the brace on for at least a 2 weeks. But don't worry cause I'm gonna hand write the chapters so all I will have to do is type them later. I already have written but only half of it is typed so im gonna type that to. So I promise at least 3 chapters when I come back. Sorry again and see ya soon.**

**Love Sally!**


	6. Overexcited Fashionable Pixie

**Okay I promised you guys' the 5****th**** chapter and here it is!! Sorry it's a day late, I didn't get some till like 6 yesterday. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer:**** if I owned twilight I wouldn't be writing this. I would be on an island sipping a mudslide. (Yummy! They are soooooo good!!)**

APov

Yey! We are finally here. I can't wait to go shopping. Vermont better have cute clothes. My idiot brother Edward just went to go skiing. God he is so gross sometimes. He treats girls like trash. I can imagine when we get back to school; he'll probably attack the freshmen. This is the worst thing ever, because I'm going to be a freshman next year. I sometimes wonder how he went from sweat gentlemanly brother to a manwhore. But then I remember that it is all Tanya's fault. God, I hate that woman. She changed my brother into a manwhore. She broke his heart so now he's afraid of giving it to anyone else. She was a horrible bitch and I hope she will never be happy again. Well enough hating, I want to go checkout the hotel stores. I put on my heels and danced to the elevator. I got out into the lobby and skipped toward the lounge.

"Excuse me miss, would you like a drink?" a deep voice asked from my left. I looked up and I could feel my eyes widening. He had blond floppy hair that was slightly in his eyes. His face was OMG! He was like an angel; he had high cheekbones with a square jaw line that led to those soft but firm looking lips. He was and muscular but, not over the op like Emmet. He was lanky but, he could probably lift me without breaking a sweat. Then I looked into his eyes and forgot my name. They were clear blue just like the sky and they were so calm. God, they were so hypnotic and they were gazing into my hazel eyes with such intensity that I almost melted.

"Umm, I'll…I'll just have some…umm… water? Yea, I would like some water please." I CANNOT believe I just stuttered in front of this god.

"I'll be right back with your water." He said so smoothly.

(The bold is Alice 2!)

Hum, I wonder how those lips would feel on me.

**SNAP OUT of it Alice, you don't even know his name. **

But, he's so gorgeous.

**You met him 2 minutes ago. **

But…

**No buts, you don't know him and you shouldn't think about him like that. Now stop talking to yourself, it's weird.**

"Here you are…" he said and gave me my water.

"Alice. What's your name?" I asked hopefully.

"Jasper. Jasper Hale." He said with a smile. Yey! I know his name. Yey! OMG! I got to go back to my room and hop on the bed so I don't scare him with my excitement. I ran back into my room to find my two loving brothers. Wait loving? Where did that come from?

"Eddie! Emmy! How are you this lovely afternoon?" I asked and headed straight for the bed. I started jumping on it while screaming yey.

"Your sister scares me." I heard Emmet whisper to Edward and they both chuckled.

"If I do recall she is your sister too. Okay, do you want to do it or shall I brother?" Edward asked.

"I wanna do it!" Emmet stalked toward me, picked me up and started walking toward the door.

"Emmet Cullen! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed and kicked but, it was no use against Bear Emmet.

"Okay pixie, I'll put you down." He pressed his lips to keep from laughing. Next thing I know my butt is aching and I'm sitting on something hard.

"EMMET CULLEN! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! If I wasn't so happy now, I would kick your sorry ass, just like when we were little." I screamed menacingly. I could just imagine Emmet's horrified face. When we were younger I used to beat Emmet up. He might be as big as a bear but, he's a total softy underneath all that muscle. Also it helped that he would never hurt me. He he.

God, I want to kick down this door and beat both their sorry asses. But, then I remember Jasper and I could care less about my jackass brothers. I skipped down the hallway only to be hit by someone. Usually I would have been mad but, I am just so happy at the moment.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you alright sweaty?" I looked up and was met by really pretty chocolaty eyes. They were so warm and welcome. But, then I looked at her outfit and my eyes went wide, she was wearing sweatpants with snow boots and a huge jacket. But then again this is a skiing resort so I guess it's alright. This girl had beautiful dark brown hair and she was beautiful in general. She didn't have any makeup on which made me wonder what she would look like with makeup on. She was also taller than me so I had to look up a bit. She had a worried look on her face and it confused me, but then I remembered what happened and rushed to reassure her.

"No it's alright. It was my fault too; I was daydreaming about this boy I just saw. God, he was gorgeous. I think I even drooled." I babbled on.

"Hey don't worry, I just knocked over a stranger while skiing and then kissed him. So don't worry. I've got the same problem. Sort of." She said with said with a sweat smile.

"Thanks, you're really nice. Oh, I'm Alice by the way. What's your name?" I asked her excitedly.

"I'm Bella. I'm really sorry Alice but, I have to go get ready."

"Oh, for what? I don't mean to pry or anything. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, no it's okay. I have to get ready for a date. Remember the guy I told you about? Well he asked me out and he is going to be here at seven so I really have to hurry."

"OMG! That's so cute! Please Bella please let me help you get ready. Please! PLEASE!!" I said while giving her the puppy dog eyes that I knew nobody could resist.

"Sure Alice, I live in that room right there, so let's hurry." We went in my room and I ran straight to her closet. I started going through it and I couldn't believe my eyes, these clothes were hideous. At the end, I ended up picking a long sleeve shirt from Lucky with a low neckline and flowers on the shoulders with black skinny jeans.

"Bella, did you bring any shoes except for sneakers and snow boots?" I asked her with a worried look.

"Um no, why?"

"Cause you need some heels with this outfit. Oh, I have an idea. You go shower really quick and I'll go get the shoes." I said and ran out of the room. I ran into my room and found Emmet gone while Edward was changing. I ran straight into my room and grabbed the boots I wanted Bella to wear. I ran out of the room and toward Bella's. I bounced on the bed and waited for Bella to finish showering. She came out and her eyed went wide.

"Alice, please tell me I don't have to wear those shoes." I couldn't believe my ears. No girl has ever rejected these shoes.

"Of course silly. They would match perfectly. In addition, they are just so hot."

"Alice, I can't wear those shoes."

"Nonsense, you can and you will." With a defeated sigh, she put on her outfit and the shoes.

"Okay, sit by the mirror, I'll be right there to do your hair and makeup." I told her and ran to get the hair iron from her room. I finished straightening her hair in record time. I pinned up her bangs and started on her makeup. I went with very light colors since she was already naturally beautiful.

"Okay go take a look and tell me what you think." I said excitedly. I watched her admire herself until I heard the nock on the door. I opened the door and I could feel my jaw hit the floor. "What are you doing here?" I asked my brother.

"Nice to see you too Alice. And I think I should be the one asking that question." He said with a smirk.

"Well I was helping my friend get ready for her date. But, I don't see where yo… OMG. Edward you are not taking this girl out!" I whisper yelled at him.

"And why not Alice? If I'm thinking straight then I'm over 18 years old and you are not my mother so that means I can do whatever I want." He sounded annoyed. Good, maybe he'll be so annoyed that he'll go away and not take Bella out.

"Because I don't want her heart to be broken. She likes you but, I'm pretty sure you are just playing her. But then again, you know what fine go out with her but if you hurt her you will regret it, understand dearest brother? I said in a low menacing voice.

"Yes mother. But there would be no point because we are just going to go out a couple of times. Then we are both going to go our separate ways and probably never see each other again." He said with a smirk. He was probably right but, I couldn't help but disagree. There was something special about Bella, something like fate, and I knew it was going to be more than a summer fling.

"Okay I'm ready, we can go." Came Bella's voice from behind me. I looked back at Edward and couldn't help but smirk. His jaw was on the floor and his eyes were wide, almost about to pop out of his thick head.

"Um, h…hi Bella. You look great." He said with a nervous smile.

"Bella you look amazing. You better take good care of her Edward." I gave him a pointed look before smiling at Bella.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Bella asked a bit confused.

"Yes unfortunately, he's my brother." I said with a frown.

"Yea, yea, you know you love me." He said with a crooked smile.

"Keep thinking that Edward. Now get moving people you haven't got all day." I all but kicked the out the door. I stayed at the door and begged the lord that my bother wouldn't mess this up.

****

Since you guys are so amazingful and write awesome reviews. I asked my friend to finish typing the 5th chapter so at least you'll have that till my wrist gets better. By the way this is Talia(sally's bff). Sally says love you all and R&R!!!!

Love Sally!(and in this case Talia!!)


	7. Dinner

**You guys have every right to haunt me down and strangle me. But hopefully you won't do that. I haven't updated in such a long time and I'm sorry but I really could find the time. With school, family and boyfriend everything's been hectic. Then there were days when I felt like crap and couldn't write at all. I wrote the chapter a long time ago but I just typed it today. Again I'm sorry I haven't updates in such a long time and I'll try update more now. Thanx to everyone. So enough with myself pity and on with the story. Don't forget to review!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** the amazing Stephanie Meyer wrote Twilight and I'm totally jealous!**

I can't believe how HOT Bella looked. I mean she was really pretty and all but, I didn't think she could look this hot. But, hey I'm not complaining.

"So where are we going?" she asked in her angelic voice.

"Well first we are going to dinner at this restaurant in the hotel. The concierge said it was Italian and had very good food. Then I was thinking we could go to a club that is about 20 minutes from here." I told her with a crooked smile and heard her breathing spike. Good, I'll make a mental note to smile at her as much as possible.

"Oh okay" she sounded a bit nervous which triggered my curiosity.

"Why, what's wrong? We don't have to if y…"

"Shush Edward, its fine. It's just that, well I can't dance. If you noticed how I met you then you'll understand."

"Don't worry it's all in the leading." I said with a smirk.

"That's what you think" she muttered, making me chuckle. She looked up at me and our eyes locked. I didn't know what but, there somehing special about Bella and I was going to find out.

BPOV

I can't believe how amazing Edward is. He's so real, down to earth and such a gentleman. I hope everything works out. I don't want a repeat from my last relationship. God, I hate that bastard so much, and the worst thing is my heart still aches from any thought of him.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself." Edward said once we ordered.

"I'm warning you it's a very boring story, so stop me anytime if I start to bore you. "

"I'm sure I'll be fine, but just so we reassure you, why don't I ask you questions and you answer them." He said with his damned crooked grin.

"Fine, but I in return I get to ask question to. It's only fair."

"Alright that fair I guess. First question, what's your favorite color?"

"Umm depend on the day."

"What's today's?" I was so mesmerized by his green eyes that a blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Green" I guess my body decided to give me away so I blushed.

"Bella why are you blushing?" I quickly said the first thing that came to my mind and looked down once I realized show stupid it sounded.

"Umm, it's just really in here?" stupid Bella. Stupid, stupid, stupid Bella. God, can I be anymore fucking stupid? I looked up at him and saw the disbelief in his gorgeous emerald eyes. So I quickly changed the subject. "so, um what's yours?"

"Brown" he said with no hesitation and smiled his crooked grin at me. I could barely breath at that moment, because I was trapped in his eyes. I'm sure I looked like a tomato at that second.

"So what's your full name Bella?"

"Isabella Marie Swan. Yours?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen."

"Aw Anthony suits you." I said with a giggle.

"It does?" he said with the cutest grimace I've ever seen.

"Well, not really I just said it to make you feel better."

"Okay could we stop making fun of my middle name?" he asked with slight amusement I could tell. "next question, tell me about your parents."

"Well my mom Renne and my dad Charlie divorced when I was a baby. My mom works as an elementary school teacher. She adores kids, since she's a kid at heart herself, and my dad is Chief of police. My mom remarried a Phil when I was 14 and they've been happy ever since. Even though Phil's younger than Renne, he's good for her. He keeps her grounded, so I'm happy for them. But, I don't think Charlie ever got over Renne, he still live alone. Oh and Phil has his own construction company. That's about it for my folks, how bout yours."

"My mom Esme and Carlisle have been happily married for 21 years. Esme is an interior decorator and Carlisle is a doctor."

"Wait, Carlisle Cullen? Isn't he that preformed that surgery on that's g…"

"Yep, that's him. But, before that he used to be a doctor in Forks. He loved it there, but then he had to move to Chicago. He stayed there for about 4 years and then moved back to forks. But, by then me and my brother were already in collage, and Alice stayed in Chicago with my aunt Elizabeth to finish school. What's your life story?"

"Well I was born in Forks, Washington and when my mom left Charlie we moved to phoenix. I stayed there until I was 17 and then moved back to live with my dad until I finished school. Now I'm with my mom until I leave for college."

"Wait, you're Chief Swans daughter?"

"Yep that's him. How do you know him?"

"Let's just say me and him got to know each other very well. "

"Oh well I hope in a good way." I said with a little giggle. "so tell me about Alice and your brother."

"Well there is only one way to describe my sibling. Alice is an over hyper fashionable pixie who love shopping more than anything and Emmet is a kid stuck in an adults body. He looks really intimidating but he's a total marshmallow on the inside." I started giggling once I realized how right he was about Alice. "Alice is going to study fashion and Emmet is studying law."

"How about you? What are you studying?"

"I'm a pre-med. I want to be an ER like Carlisle and my minor is music. How about you my Bella? Want to be my naughty nurse?" he wiggled his eyebrows making me giggle.

"You wish. And no I can't even if I wanted to, I can stand the sight or smell of blood so I would be no good for the job."

"Humans can't smell blood" he scoffed at me.

"Well I can. It smells like salt and rust. Whenever I smell it I faint." We went on talking and joking about ourselves. We ate dinner, which I have to say was quite exquisite, while asking each other random questions. I found out that he's the only one in his family with the abnormal hair color and bright green eyes, and in return I told him about my ticklish spot behind my neck. But, when I asked him about his past relationships he quickly changed the subject. It turns out we both enjoyed reading the classics and listening to classic music."

"So, are you ready to go to the club?" he asked after we finished eating. I gave him a terrified look which he chuckled at.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from your own feet."

"Promise?"

"Promise" He flashed me his crooked smile and I couldn't help but smile back, but that was until I realized we were going to one of my worst nightmares.

**FINALLY!!!! I finished this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. But the more reviews I get the more I'll be inspired to update faster. So R&R!! Thanx!!!!**

**Love Sally!**


	8. Club

**So here I am. Well the poll I put up for their date has a winner. And it is… NOT TELLING! You'll just have to read and find out. This chapter might be the longest I've written for this story. I'm warning you guys this chapter is going to be VERY intense!! Anyways one with the story!!!!! Don't forget to review. They make me happy and force me update faster. Anyways one with the story!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I wrote twilight. But since I didn't I'm here writing this story!**

We got to the cub and my almost popped out of their sockets once I took one look at the line. It was probably longer than The Great Wall of China.

"Edward, it will be morning by the time we get in. I think this is a sign that we shouldn't go dancing." I said with a hopefully voice. He just chuckled and got out to open my door. He offered me his hand and I took it eagerly. Once our skin touched it was like the whole world was singing. I was shocked by the electricity that ran through my entire body. I got out of the car in a daze and since he was still holding my hand he dragged me straight to the bouncer. The overly muscled bouncer took one look at me, smiling hugely, and let us in. once in I looked around. The club was packed with sweaty and wasted bodies dancing to the beat. Edward fought his way through the crowd with me in tow to the bar.

"Bella, how old are you?" He asked with his gorgeous crooked smile.

"19 why?"

"Oh, just wondering. I'm 21 so I can buy you a drink. Would you like anything?"

"I've never been the one to drink much. I've only ever had wine or a beer. But sure get me something." I answered with a sweet smile.

"Any favors?"

"Surprise me." I winked at him causing a smile to grace his delicious lips. I hope I get to kiss them tonight. I heard Edward talk to the bartender and order our drinks.

"Here you go" He gave me a flirty smile which I gladly returned. Edward paid for our drink and led me to an empty booth. I sat down next to him but kept quiet.

"So try your drink" I took a sip and purposely kept my face blank. "so, what do you think? Any good?" I couldn't help it I shit eating grin broke out on my face.

"Wow, It's actually pretty good."

"What you doubt my ability to pick out drinks? Ouch that hurt Miss Swan." He said with a smirk.

"Kiss my ass"

"Gladly" He said with that smirk. Smug bastard. I finished my drink and looked up at him. His eyes were so electric and green that I couldn't find the willpower to look away. He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. It seemed as the world stopped spinning for a second and then restarted again. He wrapped his around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck and started playing with his soft hair at the nape of his neck. We were pressed against each, chest to chest. His tongue grazed my bottom lip lightly and I granted him entrance as he brought me onto his lap. Our tongues fought for dominance as the club around our started to get hotter. His tongue explored every part of me mouth sending shivers down my spine and making me moan into his mouth. I started getting lightheaded from the lack of air so I broke away gasping. But, his lips never left my skin, they just moved to my neck and started to suck gently. He had me gasping and moaning in a matter of minutes.

"God Bella, you taste so good." He whispered against the hollow of my neck.

"Huh?" I was way gone from coherency. I couldn't even remember my name. he chuckled and pulled away causing me to whimper.

"Dance with me?" I could only nod my head in my fuzzy state. He started leading me through the closely packed mass f bodies to the dance floor. He put his hands on my hips while I put mine around his neck and started to move to the beat. We danced like that for a couple of songs when I decided to make things a little more hotter and interesting . I pulled out of his strong grip.

"What are… " He looked at me confused. I put my finger on his luscious lips to quiet and said.

"Shh, I'll be right back" I turned and stalked toward the DJ. I went up to him and whispered in his ear. Then I turned and went back to Edward.

"Hey babe wanna dance?" I heard a slimy voice from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with a blond. He had blue eyes and a baby like face. I could tell he was one of those guys that thought they were the shit but in truth he wasn't that good looking at all. Plus the smell of alcohol was a turn off.

"No thanks" I said trying to walk away from him but, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"Let go off me." I tried unsuccessfully to shake him off. But, that only made his grip tighten.

"Come baby, you know you wanna dance with me. And if your good you may even get more." Gah, his breath was s gross. I started to hit anything I could make contact with but that only seemed to turn him on more.

"Oh feisty, I like" The fucking bastard purred in my ear. I scanned the dance floor and locked eyes with very angry looking pair of green eyes. I mouthed a "help me" at him and he started moving toward me.

"What the fuck are you doing? That's my girl." Edward practically growled at the bastard.

"Fuck off man, she wants me. Right bitch?" He slurred and forced his mouth on mine. He was just about to shove his disgusting tongue into my mouth when he was ripped off of me. The bastards arms were replaced by someone else's. I looked up and saw that Edwards jaw was tight and his green eyes were so dark that they looked almost black. He tightened his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest, inhaling him sweet smell. I don't think I've ever smelled something as divine as Edward. He smelled a clean, soapy smell and something else that could only be described as the Edward smell. It was so sweat that I wanted to bottle it up so I could never forget the sweat scent. I looked up at Edward as he started moving us away from the bastard. I peeked over Edwards shoulder to find the bastard on the floor unconscious with a bloody nose.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward whispered with concern lacing his velvety voice. I looked up into his eyes and saw that they were turning slowly back to the electric green that I adored so much, I nodded my head and buried my face in the croon in the croon of his neck. His arms tightened even more as he buried his face in my hair and took a deep breath. I tilted my head so my mouth was right next to his ear and whispered.

"Thank you" His only response was to tighten his hold even more. I felt like I would explode with how tight he was holding me but somehow the pleasure overshadowed the pain. I wish I could have stayed forever in his arms but, the DJ's voice brought me out of my trance.

"All right, this one goes out to da ladies. Lets see you move." Everyone- including me -squealed as Closer by Nine Inch Nails poured out of the speakers. I bit my lip and looked up at Edward through my lashes, he visibly gulped and his eyes darkened. I took his hand and started leading him toward the middle of the dance floor. Once we got there I spun around so me back was flush against his toned chest. I grabbed his soft hand and placed them on my hips and started moving them to the beat. Since this was the only song I could attempt to dance to and look sort of sexy. I felt Edward start to move with me and then close the space between us, we were pressed so tightly together that even the thinnest paper wouldn't fit. I smiled at the closeness of out bodies and started to grind. I felt him harden and my smile turned to a shit eating grin. Just as the lyrics started I dropped to the floor and came up slowly, making sure that my ass was sticking out. I felt Edward harden even more, which I had no idea was even possible considering how hard he seemed before. I reached behind me an put my hands on his next. I started grinding even harder and heard him growl in my ear. I pushed my ass harder into his cock and felt just how hard he was and just how wet my panties were. I brought his head down with my hand and angled my head so I could kiss him. Our lips met and I could feel just how tense he was. He granted me entrance and I started to explore his mouths his hands went to the helm of my shirt. I felt his fingertips graze my stomach and couldn't help the moan that escaped me. He smiled against my lips and started to move upward toward my lacy bra.

"Um, Bella can we go into that room." He asked while tracing the underside of my bra, I just kissed him harder and apparently he understood my answer because he started leading me away from the dance floor. I never planned on having sex again since what happened the last time but, at this rate I didn't give a shit, I needed him. I just knew that if I didn't get a release soon the I would internally combust.

He broke the kiss long enough for me to see that we were heading toward one of the VIP rooms. I felt him open the door and push me inside, which caused me to stagger back a little and started to fall when his arms wrapped around me, pushing me against the wall. His hand went to my ass, grabbing it and lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He mouth went to my neck, kissing , licking and sucking on it, I moaned arching my back and enjoying the feel of his velvet lips on my neck. He pushed me harder against the wall so he didn't have to hold me up and moved his hand to the helm of my shirt. His fingers lightly grazed my skin, sending shivers up my spine and moving his lips back to mine. When I felt his hand graze the edge of my bra I gasped and he used the opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and ground my hips into him. God, this feels so good, so much better than when I was with Jake the bastard.

The name snapped me out of my lustful daze. A small part of my mid was screaming at me to stop him before it was to late, but the majority of my brain was thinking how he would feel inside of me.

STOP IT! Do you want to get you heart broken again? Do you want to go through that again? Do you want to stay in forks for the rest of your life and be an empty shell.

_No_.

Then stop him right now.

_But it feels so good._

Bella think about what you are saying. He' s probably going to drop you as soon as he gets what he want from you. You even said yourself that someone like him would never be with someone like you.

_Fine I'll stop him. _

I really hate when I'm right. How am I supposed to know if he isn't just using me for sex. Was brought out of my thought when I felt him bury his head in my breasts and his hand on the clasp of my bra. I knew I had to act fast or it would be to late. I gathered all the weak will power left in me and pushed against his chest.

"Edward, stop." I said calmly as he was kissing the swell of me breast. But, as soon as my words registered in his mind his head snapped up and looked me in the eye.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked confused and worried. God how I wanted to erase that look from his gorgeous face.

"No nothings wrong, its just that we just met. I really don't know anything about you and it seems too fast." I looked down to prevent him from seeing that I wasn't telling the whole truth. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my gaze to his scorching one.

"Bella, what's wrong? You can tell me." His gaze was so intense, that if I could melt, I would be a puddle right now.

"I don't know if I can. He hurt me so bad. I cant throw away all that time. If what he did ever happened to me again I wont be able to live through it. It hurt too much." I whimpered out. Edward put me down and led me toward the couch. He sat down and brought me down onto his lap and pressed my face into the croon of his neck. I breathed in his heavenly, musky scent greedily as he stroked my hair.

"Bella, tell me what happened so I can help you. I want to ease the pain away." He said so concerned that I wanted to tell him so very badly but I couldn't. I just buried my face into his neck harder and felt the tears coming down my cheeks. I heard Edward sigh so I moves from my hiding place and looked up into his eyes. He leaned down and pressed his soft lips to my forehead making me close my eyes at the sensation that was running through my veins. It amazed me just how electrifying that simple gesture was and just how at ease he could make me feel when I just met him a few hours ago.

That cause me to make up my mind. If anyone I had known for only four hours could make me feel this way then the deserved to know the truth.

"Edwa…"I started but was cut off as the door opened and a couple entered. The women had strawberry blonde hair that cascaded down her back in waves. She was tall and her body reveled one of a supermodel. Then I looked at the guy and my breath caught in my throat.

**Ohhhhh clifffaaayy!!!! Hahahahaha! Srry I had to get that out of my system. So how'd you like ittt? Please say you like it :]!! So you do you guys think is the male that made Bellas breath 'caught in her throat' muahaha you'll never guess but you could tell me in you review who you think it is and then you'll find out in the next chapter who the real breath caughter(is that even a word?) is! So R&R!!! Thanx!!!!**

**Love Sally!**


End file.
